


These Precious Moments

by Demon_Apostle



Series: Dragon Age Keep [9]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Elf/Human Relationship(s), M/M, Minor Character Death, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 17:38:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4928941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demon_Apostle/pseuds/Demon_Apostle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Hawke is separated from Fenris, he realizes that the moments he spends with him are precious. Especially if this is where he dies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Precious Moments

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of the Dragon Age series. This was going to be something different but I got carried away.

It was possibly the most hardest decision he had to make.

 

Leaving behind someone you cared about was never an easy task but from what he had learned about in Varric’s letters, he wasn’t going to risk Fenris’ life in this upcoming battle. He had almost done so the first time they went up against Corypheus and he wasn’t about to do so a second time. They had barely managed to defeat him during their first meeting and Fenris very nearly got impaled multiple times by Corypheus’ attacks. And now he’s back and ready to strike with vengeance.

 

Hawke guesses he should be grateful Corypheus isn’t going after him this time but he couldn’t just sit by while he threatened the lives of every living being. Haven was already gone and according to Varric, the next to go might be all of Thedas. But Hawke was going to stop his plan one way or another. And if it meant the Champion of Kirkwall was needed once more then so be it. He might have enjoyed the peace for too long anyway.

 

And here is where Hawke meets the man leading the forces against the darkspawn Magister. The moment they see each other, Hawke’s initial thought is that this Inquisitor is a very handsome elf. And that makes him think of Fenris which in turn causes his heart to constrict. But he’s mastered his emotions and he doesn’t let the Inquisitor or Varric see the pain he feels in not having Fenris by his side. He keeps the conviction that he’ll see him once the Inquisition no longer needs his help. Which only makes him wonder how long he’ll be in Skyhold.

 

He’s sure Fenris has found the note by now. A quickly scribbled message that he was going to answer Varric’s request and help this new organization with defeating Corypheus. He can imagine the angry and pained expression etched on his lover’s face and he knows Fenris will have a very long, angry lecture ready when they see each other again. He’ll most likely not listen, only filled with joy at seeing the elf after another battle.

 

Like he told the Inquisitor, Fenris would have died protecting him and he wasn’t about to let that happen. Too many have died in front of Hawke. Including those dear to him. He wasn’t about to lose another person close to his heart. Especially not after Hawke spent so long trying to build something with the elf who was very reluctant at first. Being patient was never one of Hawke’s strong points but he waited and in the end, it paid off.

 

But while patience was never associated with Hawke, bad luck was. And Hawke thinks that maybe it wasn’t a good idea to leave Fenris without getting one last kiss. Because now he’s physically trapped in the fade, trying to find a way out while helping the Inquisitor piece his memory together. In a way, he feels sorry for the elf who, as it turns out, was simply trying to stop Corypheus without knowing what would happen. He had unknowingly stopped an evil plot from taking place. And now that very evil is trying to kill him for it.

 

Just like it tried to kill him once.

 

But he’s not about to give up now. They’re close to the exit, the spirit that took on Divine Justinia’s form leading the way. Just a few more steps, a few more demons.

 

And Hawke thinks his bad luck has morphed into the worst luck possible. Because now, they can no longer escape. Their exit is blocked by what appears to be a massive spider. He’s not quite sure how it got there as he wasn’t paying much attention to what was above him, eyes fixated on the way out. All he knows is that his friends would kill him if they knew what he was planning.

 

Become the bait so the Inquisitor and Stroud can get to the exit.

 

Hawke figures he’s lived a decent life. He has friends, a lover, some family still alive and well. He’s content to a point and he’s fine with that. And he also knows that the Inquisitor must continue to live. He has an army to run and people to take care of. And Hawke saw the way he and that mage looked at each other. He’s familiar with those looks. They’re the same looks he gave Fenris.

 

Stroud has to help the wardens rebuild. Start from the ground up and try to restore what was corrupted and destroyed. So he has to get out of here with the Inquisitor. Hawke just wishes his friend would see that and stop arguing. Stroud _needs_ to be there for the wardens. The corruption took almost everything and he’s one of the only ones who can help fix it. He has to be the one to escape along with the Inquisitor. He has to-

 

“Stroud…”

 

Hawke freezes as his eyes shift to the Inquisitor. He knows what the elf is asking with just his name. _Be the bait. Be a distraction so we can escape._ The same thing Hawke was planning to do. The Inquisitor has a look of pain as if it physically hurts him to ask such a thing with one word. But Hawke knows the reason for that expression is because it will be another death on the Inquisitor’s hands. That’s what some will see it as. Just like at Haven, he’ll be the reason another life is lost. People can be cruel like that.

 

Stroud isn’t hesitant and he gives them a few parting words before rushing towards the beast before them. Hawke doesn’t hesitate as well, following the Inquisitor as they rush towards the rift. He takes one look back at Stroud who is dragging his blade through the monster’s flesh. And then Hawke’s back at Adamant, watching as the Inquisitor stares down those fighting with renewed courage and strength as he closes the rift. Demons fall one after the other and everyone begins cheering.

 

Along with a heavy sadness that fills the air after the announcement of Stroud’s death.

 

Afterwards, after everything is calmer and they have a moment alone, Hawke speaks with the Inquisitor. Guilt is visible on his face and it looks like he won’t be able to sleep at all tonight. Those are nights Hawke knows all too well. But Hawke tries to sound grateful, as he truly is for being alive. He tries to sooth the elf’s mind about Stroud and the Inquisitor relaxes if only a little. He thanks Hawke for his help and Hawke tells him that he was happy to give it. Even if he’ll go home to an annoyed and fuming lover, but it will be worth it later.

 

The Inquisitor – Cyros, he has learned – invites him to join him and his companions once things have calmed down for them both. He makes a note to say that it would also please Varric if they all got together for a game of Wicked Grace. Hawke accepts the invitation and sends the Inquisitor off with a reminder to check up on that mage of his, to which Cyros just smiles like he knew Hawke was aware. And after a few goodbyes followed by some sad sounding humor from Varric, Hawke leaves to inform the other wardens of what happened and warn them.

 

Once he has done this task, it’s off to the cozy home he has in the woods. A secluded area that only hunters or wanderers would be able to stumble upon if they wanted to make the journey deep into the forest. He’s not sure if Fenris will be there, waiting for him to return with his hair a mess from pulling at it in frustration or if he’ll be out getting food. Maybe he’s even out trying to look for Hawke, ask anyone if they’ve seen him recently. Or worse, he’s left Hawke, too angry about having been left behind to care about the man anymore.

 

When he opens the door though, a delicious scent assaults his nose and Hawke knows Fenris is cooking. Hesitantly, he makes the journey to the sectioned off area of their house where he stands in the doorway. He watches Fenris loom over the pot of boiling stew, stirring the chunks of meat and vegetables so that the heat doesn’t burn them. His lyrium markings glow through the fabric of his shirt and pants, clothes that Hawke had bought him as a gift so he didn’t have to always wear his armor.

 

If Hawke could stop time and stay in this moment forever, he just might take that offer. But the look Fenris gives him the moment he turns makes him think that he’d rather let time flow. He’ll just make it a point to spend every second with Fenris. Even the moments he gets scolded for doing something without telling his lover first. Another thing Fenris is never going to let him live down.

 

The yelling goes on for a good amount of time and Hawke accepts every word thrown at him for his idiotic actions. Fenris finally stops when he’s red in the face and stares at Hawke with eyes that are a mix of sad and enraged. But fury is soon replaced by joy and they’re embracing like Hawke had said in the note that he was never coming back. Later, they embrace more intimately after Hawke explained what happened while he briefly joined the Inquisition.

 

And he knows that every second spent apart, every minute he came close to thinking he was going to die, was worth coming home to his near grief-stricken lover. He has never felt more love from anyone than he does from Fenris at this very moment and this is where he wishes it could last forever. To have his lover in his arms, fire crackling behind his back as it consumes the wood he placed on the embers not long ago, is the perfect moment to him.

 

These moments of peace and love are something Hawke cherishes. And he would fight the world if he could have more of them.


End file.
